


Fire & Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn but theres plot because of the prompts, Posting from mobile pls forgive weird spacing, idk they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: day three; undercover|downtimeday four; red|blue"Cause I don't know what else to do.""Not a single thing else?"





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> yeah well I was gonna write 1k of pure nastiness but like, this ship makes me into a mushy romantic mess, so it's both, much like han and jess

Hanzo is the first to point out how weird it was. “They really wanted to give us the star treatment, it seems.”

Sometimes all they had was the fifteen minute break in between briefings. The nights were better, but they had to be quiet. Rarest of fantasies was a hotel room all to themselves, no teammates for miles, a couple’s jacuzzi, and a big old sack of nothing to do.

“A little overkill, if you ask me.” He shed his overcoat and situated his suitcase against the wall.

“Er, yeah.” Didn't think they had this in the budget. I can’t believe Winston is this concerned about our identities. Everyone here’s a _lawyer._ I still wonder why they put us together. It's almost like they wanted to get rid of us.”

Hanzo got comfortable in the middle of the king, propping himself up on gratuitous pillows and looking like a Renaissance portrait. “Come sit.”

Jesse tossed his hat aside and joined his mission accomplice. He let out a low whistle as he sank into the sheets, reaching up to his lips for a cigar that wasn't there.

“Time?”

Hanzo checked his watch. “Four. We're supposed to stay off the streets until twenty hundred hours.”

“That's another thing I don't get. Downtown is so dense, we could easily scout the lay of the land before it starts getting dark. I'm already feelin’ stir crazy.”

“You mean you can't think of a single thing to entertain yourself?”

“I mean, do you wanna order room service and watch a movie? ‘Cause I don’t know what else to do.”

It did sound awfully tempting. “Not a single thing else?”

“Not up here, no.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, really, what are you on about?”

Sometimes the only thing that can reel him in is a wordless stare. That, and a hand on his thigh. Okay, a kick to his thigh.

And then, Jesse cracked. “Oh. Oh shit. You're right.”

“I love you dearly, but you can be so one track minded.”

“I’m sorry darlin.’ Can I make it up to you?”

Hanzo wandered into Jesse’s lap. “If you promise me this. Take it slow. There's no need to rush things.”

 

He didn't allow a reply before they were kissing sweetly, not fiery or desperate like most times, just drinking up the taste of each other.

Jesse was much more calculated than usual, smoothing his palms over the ripple of Hanzo’s waist without being frantic. He didn't grab, didn't tug, just let his body do the talking.

Hanzo savored every second of it, content with such a face in his hands for a while. Tiny, barely there moans would surface out of them every so often, and once they became more pronounced, it was Hanzo that started grinding down into the bulge he found under the jeans.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jesse broke the silence to croon in Hanzo’s ear. “Breathtaking, Han.”

Something hot and determined ran through the archer’s nerves at that. He had heard it before many times, but right now it was like the very first. There is an underlying reason for Jesse’s spontaneity which stems from learning to bluff and recover. He walked cool, yet he fought burning hot.

The Shimadas? Trained to think cool and act with blistering remorse. He couldn't help but to spread his legs further on Jesse’s lap and respond to the praise with a wet mouth behind his ear. He grew ashamed of how hot his own cheeks became.

“I'm getting tired of these clothes.”  
Hanzo whispered in between soft sucking noises.

In the face of emotions too dense, Hanzo was infamous for reacting in action rather than words. Perhaps it was a weakness, but nevertheless, he was going to use it to his advantage.

“Then allow me.” Jesse was a good enough talker for the both of them. A good enough rule breaker for the both of them.

Hanzo leaned back. Then slowly, methodically, Jesse tugged Hanzo’s shirt up past his arms, pausing once he was done to catch the look in his lover’s eyes. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, d’you know that?”

With both hands on Jesse’s chest, he answered. Shook his head in bewilderment. “How lucky I am to have you.”

For the umpteenth kiss that day, it might have been the most tender of all.

The pace quickened as Hanzo worked on Jesse’s buttons while the latter finished what he’d started. They didn't part until they were both naked.

Once skin to skin, there was no ignoring the arousal of both of them. Jesse slotted against the contour of Hanzo’s abdomen, allowing him to feel just how turned on he was, already fully hard from just some lazy making out. Hanzo loved it. He loved the way this man catered to his every want and need.

“How do you want me, Jesse?”

“Right like this. I wanna keep looking at’cha.”

“Mmm.” He captured those lips again before sliding off to fetch the lube.

He tossed it over, Jesse slicked up his fingers quickly and brought the first down to circle his hole. He pushed his middle finger in, his flesh one, and immediately Hanzo gasped. Unable to wait, he forced himself down further on the digit, groaning hungrily.

“I know, baby.” Jesse’s gaze wandered from behind Hanzo to between their bodies. With his metal hand he pumped his own dick, breath steadily picking up.

At Hanzo’s pleading whine, he added the second finger. Scissored them deep, languidly stroking inside the tight heat, enjoying the range of expressions and sounds that accompanied his precise attention.

Jesse could have went on for several more minutes, but the twitch of Hanzo’s cock against his own stopped all trains of thought.

Hanzo hissed as the fingers withdrew. Propped himself up on strong thighs. Jesse spread him as wide as he could, lined himself up, and pushed inside the mewling man in his lap.

Substantially filled, Hanzo rocked up and down on the thick cock inside him. Wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck, buried his face at the hairline, inhaled the smoky, spicy scent that only could belong to his Jesse McCree.

Thrust after delicious thrust bottomed Jesse out. The pace was far from slow now, nothing but labored breathing and smacking of skin was audible. Hanzo took everything given to him, losing himself in the midst of all the sensation from every nerve. And then, Jesse opened his mouth again.

“Said I wanted to see your face, darlin’...c’mere.” His right hand coaxed Hanzo off of his shoulder. Panting, blushing, and slack-mouthed, McCree wouldn't trade this for anything.

“Yeah, baby, I’ll make you feel so good. Give you what you deserve. Anything for my one and only.”

_“Jesse…”_

“I gotcha. I gotcha.” Close as they were, the cowboy caught the glisten of fresh tears welling up in pricks of topaz. Whether from pleasure, praise, or the sum of both, they appeared.

And Hanzo ignored it, despite how they kept falling, fucked himself harder on Jesse's dick. Ignored the way the bushy eyebrows softened when the tears ran down from the corners of his eyes. He tried with all he had not to sob when Jesse kissed them away as they dampened his cheeks. The juxtaposition of rough lovemaking and tender moments struck a chord in his heart of hearts.

“Are you close?”

“Yeah, fuck not rushing. Please.”

McCree poured all his own emotion into the last wave of thrusts, switching between growling in Hanzo’s ear and biting at the lobe.

“Touch me. I need you to touch me," Hanzo continued. A critical command.

Jesse complied. Trading metal for flesh, he jerked Hanzo’s swollen dick, crying out at the sudden clench of muscle around his cock. “Shit. Fuck. Cum for me, Hanzo, cum for me.”

“Ah-”

“Cum, darlin’.”

“Jess-e!” Hanzo sank to the hilt as he spilled onto their chests, and with one more rock of his hips his counterpart came a moment after.

“Love you, love you, love you…” McCree whispered, riding out the last bit of intensity.

The wave of fatigue seemed to hit them both simultaneously, and there was a joint effort of pulling out, retrieving some semblance of clothing, and cleaning up just enough to lay back down.

“Why don't we do that every day?” Jesse's voice was still ragged.

“Because. We have the most inconvenient career for one’s sex life.”

“Aw. you reminded me I’m on the job and not in a fantasy suite for the weekend.”

Hanzo rolled over, took his hand, weapon-worn and rough, and placed it against his jaw. Not needing any words, he gingerly wiped the remaining tear stains from Hanzo’s lashes. They didn't need any language to communicate such clandestine things.

Hanzo is the first to break the silence.

“Dinner and a movie?”

“Dinner and a movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna do all week like last year so I doubled up bc these were my fav days anyway :') damn u ever write characters' names so much they stop sounding like words


End file.
